whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of video reports about Anonymous
All Scientology-related news reports in video form. Could be used when writing politicians or journalists to demonstrate the extent of the problem, and who all has covered it. Be sure to include the name and location of the network. Stay on target, no celebs, unmodified news videos ONLY. Particularly interested in local stations, 4-letter station name preferred. Local USA Stations KESQ (Palm Springs, CA) * YouTube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #1 * YouTube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #2 * YouTube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #3 * YouTube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #4 * YouTube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #5 * YouTube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #6 * YouTube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #7 * Youtube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #8 * Youtube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #9 * Youtube - KESQ-TV Scientology Investigation #10 WLOX (Biloxi, MS) * YouTube - 4/12/08 Anonymous on news-WLOX: Scientology protest KRQE (Albuquerque, NM) * YouTube - KRQE Chan. 13 : Invest. Report on Scientology 2nd Chance * YouTube - KRQE Chan.13 News: Secret Scientology Compound pt1 * YouTube - KRQE Chan.13 News:Secret Scientology Compound pt2 KCPQ (Seattle, WA) * YouTube - Fox News Coverage of Anonymous Seattle Scientology KPTV (Portland, OR) * YouTube - Portland Fox 12 :Operation Reconnect. * Dailymotion - KPTV News (Portland, OR) 2, a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, kptv, news, protest KTTV (Los Angeles, CA) * YouTube - Fox News Cover Scientology and Anonymous: Again KCAL (Los Angeles, CA) * YouTube - KCAL 9 News : Scientology problem with the neighbors KIRO (Seattle, WA) * YouTube - Anon vs Scientology - Kiro7 News WTXF (Philadelphia, PA) * YouTube - Fox News Covers Philadelphia Scientology Protest WICD (Champaign, IL) * YouTube - Scientology Protest in Champaign, IL - ABC 15 News WWMT (Battle Creek, MI) * YouTube - Battle Creek Anonymous Harassed by Scientologists on Local News WPDE (Orlando, FL) * YouTube - Orlando Channel 13 Scientology Raid WFTV (Orlando, FL) * YouTube - WFTV 9 News covers Orlando 5-10-08 Protest WDJT (Milwaukee, WI) * YouTube - CBS: Milwaukee Anonymous Protest Scientology 5/10/08 WFTS (Tampa Bay, FL) * YouTube - BREAKING NEWS: Church of The Anonymous WTVT (Tampa Bay, FL) * YouTube - Anonymous - Chanology Fox 13 - Clearwater WGN-TV (Chicago, IL) * YouTube - Anonymous vs Scientology - Chicago (WGN News) KPHO (Phoenix, AZ) * Dailymotion - KPHO News (Phoenix, AZ), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, kpho, news, arizona KIRO (Seattle, WA) * Dailymotion - KIRO News (Seattle, WA), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, KIRO, news, protest WFAA (Dallas, TX) * Dailymotion - WFAA News (Dallas, TX), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wfaa, news, protest WGRZ (Buffalo, NY) * Dailymotion - WGRZ News (Buffalo, NY), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wgrz, news, protest WDAF (Kansas City, MO) * Dailymotion - WDAF News (Kansas City, MO), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wdaf, news, protest WDJT (Milwaukee, WI) * Dailymotion - WDJT News (Milwaukee, WI) March 2008, a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wdjt, news, protest Bay News 9 (Clearwater, FL) * Dailymotion - Bay News 9 (Clearwater, FL), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, bay, news, protest WCCO (Minneapolis, MN) * Dailymotion - WCCO News (Minneapolis, MN), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wcco, news, protest WCCB (Charlotte, NC) * Dailymotion - WCCB News (Charlotte, NC), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wccb, news, protest WJBK (Detroit, MI) * Dailymotion - WJBK (Detroit, MI), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wjbk, news, protest WTIC (New Haven, CT) * Dailymotion - WTIC News (New Haven, CT), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wtic, news, protest KSNW, KSAS, KWCH (Wichita, KS) * Dailymotion - KSNW News (Wichita, KS), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, ksnw, news, protest * Dailymotion - KSAS News (Wichita, KS), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, ksas, news, protest * Dailymotion - KWCH News (Wichita, KS), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, kwch, news, protest WCVB (Boston, MA) * Dailymotion - WCVB News - (Boston, MA), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, wcvb, news, protest National/International MSNBC (USA) * YouTube - Some crazy scientology stuff * YouTube - Scientology Vs South Park ABC (USA) * YouTube - ABC 20/20 Report on Scientology CNN (USA) * YouTube - CNN: Scientologist Tommy Davis decry threats. * YouTube - CNN : Anonymous attacking Scientology * YouTube - Scientology at Virginia Tech CBC (Canada) * YouTube - Chanology CBC News Canada CTV (Canada) * YouTube - Anon vs Scientology - CTV News * YouTube - CTV: Murray Oliver examines Scientology protests in Canada * YouTube - Winnipeg News - Masked Protesters Rally at Church of Scientology * YouTube - CTV Toronto : Anonymous protest Scientology * YouTube - CTV News Winnipeg 02/10/08 - Anonymous Scientology Protest * YouTube - Vancouver Scientology Protest - CTV Global (Canada * YouTube - Global News - Toronto Scientology Protest, April 12 * YouTube - Global news coverage of Toronto Scientology protest A-Channel (Canada) * YouTube - Ottawa Anonymous vs Scientology Protests 03.15 on A Channel BBC (UK) * YouTube - BBC News on EpicNoseGuy's court summons Central News (Birmingham, UK) * YouTube - Birmingham Scientology Protest on Central News Seven Network (Australia) * YouTube - Today Tonight : Exposes Scientology Cult's Xenu " Xemu " Doctrines and Beliefs * YouTube - Anonymous Sydney Scientology Raid - Today Tonight * YouTube - Scientology report on Today Tonight Australia * YouTube - Tom Cruise Scientology - Australian news report * YouTube - Anonymous Raid in Adelaide DR1 (Denmark) * NARCONON: Tax funds end up in Scientology (Denmark) (DR1 21 Søndag 2009.02.01) AT5 (Netherlands) * YouTube - Anonymous Protest against Scientology Amsterdam AT5 SVT (Sweden) * YouTube - Swedish TV : Anonymous vs. Scientology America Noticias (Argentina) * Dailymotion - America Noticias (Buenos Aires, Argentina), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, buenos, aires, protest France3 (Paris, France) * Dailymotion - France3 (France), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, france, news, protest (Germany) * Dailymotion - ZDF (Germany), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, zdf, germany, protest * Dailymotion - Polylux (Germany), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, polylux, germany, protest * Dailymotion - SAT1 News (Germany), a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, SAT, news, protest (Belgium) * Dailymotion - VRT News (Brussels, Belgium) SUBTITLED, a video from ChanologyNews. scientology, anonymous, vrt, news, protest Category:Operation Press Pack Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki